


Magic; The Fuck!

by lixie (Maia)



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Angst?, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Transmigration, it will be very gay, maybe just light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/lixie
Summary: No, no this couldn't be happening...he couldn't have been kidnapped by cosplayers! And winx club cosplayers at that!(in other words a boy transmigrates into the winx club universe and tries to make sense of the situation he's been thrown into. suddenly magic exists and he has...an elf uncle?)
Relationships: All Canon Relationships, Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club), for now at least - Relationship, there will be same-sex relationships later so if ur not into that pls leave thanks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Magic; The Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, I'm pretty sure my grammar can, literally, scar people. English is my first language and I suck at it, nothing new. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this absolute masterpiece to ever come out of my perpetually burning mind. 
> 
> Also keep in mind that the canon relationships are basically a thing, although they are never mentioned in like detail or anything right now. I might decided to change them up in the future cause bloom and stella literally have more chemistry with each other than their boyfriends and im just a lil bi gal.
> 
> tw// character has a panic attack although it is never explicitly called such it is mentioned in detail. it lasts from "his breath came out sharp..." and ends at "eventually, Eris found himself on a sofa..."

When he opened his eyes he found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He lay there for a while, squinting blearily and wondering why that was a problem. The answer didn’t come to him in the next five seconds, so he rolled over and drifted back into sleep.

The second time he woke up he hadn’t opened his eyes and taken in the room properly until he was already sat up, slumping, on his bed. It was then that he realised, it wasn’t only the ceiling but the entire room was unfamiliar! Panic began to set in and his breathing quickened, throwing a glance to the door he ignored it for now and ran to check the window.

What the heck! A sharp intake of breath left him, so sharp that he legitimately felt his lungs ache, he was at least five stories off the ground! How was he going to escape now? With a heartfelt sigh, he threw himself onto the window seat and felt grateful that the room was appropriately furnished.

It was just as he was complaining about this unfortunate circumstance, that he heard a knock on the door. Scared that it was his captor, or whatever psychopath that had kidnapped him from his bed, he did not respond. Maybe they would think he was still sleeping. This little flame of hope that had ignited in his chest was extinguished, as the knocks continued.

“Eris,” The voice on the other side sounded exasperated, and a feeling of annoyance swept through him. How dare he, because the voice was clearly a male, feel upset at this situation! He was the one who had stolen him away from his home and his family.  
“Eris, if you don’t answer I will open this door right now. You need to get up or you’ll be late.” Late? Late for what? His death? He snorted loudly, the knocking stopped and Eris felt stupid, especially stupid when the next words were:  
“I heard you, I’m coming in okay?”

It was absolutely not okay! The door opened and he got ready to give the kidnapper a piece of his mind. So what if it got him killed earlier? He wasn’t afraid of death, okay? Except, when he saw the man nothing came out. His gaze fixed, intensely, upon the man’s ears. They were pointed, like elf ears and the man looked familiar. The realisation hit him like a lorry and he attempted to scramble backwards, but he couldn’t because the window seat was tiny. The man, he looked like the elf teacher from winx club, was he kidnapped by cosplayers? And winx club cosplayers at that.

“You’re still in your pyjamas?” The amused tone threw him off, in fact the whole question threw him off. What did it matter whether he was in his pyjamas or not? Unless, they had a specific outfit that they wanted to kill him in. He shrunk in on himself, when the man made his way closer and crouched to be the same height as him. That was another thing he had noticed, he was smaller and the world looked bigger but for his rapidly declining state of mind he had elected to ignore it.

“I know you’re not used to getting up this early, and I absolutely know that you haven’t been looking forward to the school year.” The man began gently, clearly trying to placate him but it all went over his head. What school year? He had graduated ages ago!  
“I’m so happy that you chose Alfea as your post-16 option, and I’m even more happy that you got in. Not many people think it’s cool to hang out with your uncle.”

He had to hand it to the man for the comfort he was trying to give. The words ‘hang out’ didn’t seem like they were used by him as much and he would feel sympathetic, if his entire world wasn’t blown to dust by the last word.

“Uncle.” The word came out blank, a mistake that he didn’t mean to mutter out loud but the man clearly heard it. Probably because of his freakish ears.

A low chuckle interrupted the daze he had fallen into, trying to figure out whether he had met the man before. Frustratingly, the only time he could ever remember seeing the man was in his cameos on winx club. He definitely wasn’t related to the man.

“Yes uncle,” He lay his hands on his shoulders and used it to stand him up, then guide him to a closed door to the left. He assumed that it was the bathroom. “Now clean up and get ready for college, I’ll have breakfast ready by then. Don’t worry, Eris.” A hand reached up and pat at his head, “You have potionology with me first, then a two hour break. I’ll fill you in, then.” With a final pat and a meaningful look, which he interpreted to mean ‘you better start getting ready’, the man left with a resounding click.

The bathroom was white, like startling white, and it made him feel unclean in return. Why couldn’t he be sparkling clean like those tiles? Remembering that there was someone waiting for him, he hurried over to the mirror and he stared, for an embarrassingly long time. His reflection, and he was sure it was his because he’d done that weird thing where you wave at yourself, looked different. For starters, he had pointed ears. Ears that were just like the ones on that man. Fear coursed through him as the possibility that this wasn’t a hoax created by a bunch of occult-y cosplayers crossed his mind. Yet that couldn’t be true, because if it was that meant everything; his family, friends, achievement and his dog – all of that was gone. He wanted to dismiss it, the possibility that was making itself known in his mind, but the doubt crept in.

Shaking his head and releasing a sigh, he decided not to focus on that for now. The man said he’d explain everything after his first period, and for that to happen he needed to get ready. Standing for a while longer he took in his appearance. His hair was longer then he’d ever kept it in his life, resting at his shoulder, wavier and lighter too, almost like honey. His eyes were hazel, and he stared at them fascinated. Before he had dark brown eyes, and he always thought they looked boring.

The subtle changes made him feel uncomfortable, they really hit home that this was not his body. Although, the facial features looked like his they also looked air-brushed. He couldn’t even see his pores, not that he could recognise them before. At least, his name was still the same. With that, Eris sighed and stepped away from the mirror.

Before Eris left the room to go have breakfast with his ‘uncle’, he had spent minutes agonising over what to wear. If this was actually true, and he really wasn’t trapped in a cult of winx club cosplayers that wanted to kill him, but in the actual winx club universe then he wanted to make a good impression! Just in case, though, he didn’t want to put in all the effort only to be killed. So he settled on a jumper and some jeans.

As he absent-mindedly approached the table, he couldn’t help but wonder what season of the series he was in. Looking around didn’t give him any hints, and looking at the man didn’t give anything away either. It’s not like he was a cartoon and Eris could judge based on quality of animation. Though the elf professor wasn’t much to look at in the first few seasons, Eris mused taking his seat and grabbing some toast.

“It’s good to see that you’re in a better mood, Eris.”

Eris yelped, broken out of his musings, and dropped his toast. Normally, he wouldn’t take offence, in these situations the scaring was hardly intentional but he saw the smirk on the man’s face. The smirk that he attempted to hide by taking a sip of his tea. He sent a bland smile at him, trying his best to make it look as fake as possible before picking up his toast.

“Where’s potion...ology?” The pause in the middle was obvious, if there had been people listening to their conversation even they would have noted that there was something wrong. In particular, the thing that was wrong was that Eris had forgotten the name of the class. It wasn’t his fault that it had such a weird and long name, why didn’t they just stick to potions?

He eyed the furrow between the man’s brows and tried to seem nonchalant, taking a bite of his toast. As his nephew, Eris reasoned, it was weird that he’d forget his uncle’s class but it wasn’t that suspicious. It wasn’t like he asked what the man’s name was, even though he really wanted to.

“Potionology? It’s in the potions lab, but don’t worry about that right now,” The man made a gesture with his hands as if trying to wave away Eris’ worries but he just escalated them.

Potions lab? That sounds like it would be in the basement, just at the thought Eris started to feel sweaty and uncomfortable. If there was ever a good place to kill him, a room called the potions lab sounded like it. “Just eat your breakfast, I’ll take you down with me.”

He gave a small nod and the man hummed in approval before going back to his tea. A few minutes later, Eris had just finished his second toast and the man hadn’t eaten anything. He put down his teacup on the saucer, which boggled Eris (a saucer? Who even used a saucer anymore?), and stood up.

“Your school bag is in the closet,” Striding to a small closet near the door, he pulled out a little leather backpack and a red trench coat for Eris. He stared at in disgust, wondering if he was really expected to wear this, when he heard the man say: “It’s cold today so wear your coat.” Under his stern look Eris, reluctantly, pulled the coat and his shoes (some nice ankle boots, they kind of looked like timberlands) on before they departed.

Potionology was interesting but it seemed as if he was the only one who shared that view. Around him were teenage girls all looking like they would rather be in bed. Some gave him strange looks but dropped them when they noticed the similarities between him and the elf man. Grimacing, he remembered when he realised that as well. Him and the elf man were heading down to the first floor, when a short professor had come up and commented on how similar they looked. The elf man had looked proud but Eris had just felt embarrassed.

Glancing around the room, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. He knew Alfea had no male students and that they were all female, but knowing that and living it were quite different things. The attention he drew was unnerving and he wanted to turtle in on himself.

His thoughts were, rudely, interrupted by the slamming of the door. Startled, he instinctively turned to the noise, his face already set on a deadly glare only to have that expression disappear into shock. Panting from exertion at the entrance of the classroom were a group of girls. A very familiar group of girls. He stared, dazedly, as they were told off by the elf man (who others referred to as Professor Palladium) but immediately stopped when they started to look at him questioningly.

He made to face the front immediately but thought of better of it, muttering up his least fake-like fake smile Eris sent it to the girls. After he turned to the front and tried to ignore them. Nothing good would come with fraternising with them, after all Eris wanted to go home. Not join their adventures.

But he couldn’t help but pick up on their conversation when they passed by and, anyways, it’s not like they were trying to keep their discussion quiet.

“Who’s that?” The question, obviously, came from Bloom. Despite being the princess of Domino and leader of the Winx, Bloom was raised on earth and would not know everything about Magix. Eris sympathised with her, he was in the same boat. Uprooted from all and everyone that he loved and put into a strange place. “Is he a fairy?” Her question was met with silence for a few moments, making Eris irritated. It wasn’t like she’d asked a dumb question! He knew male fairies existed in this universe. Look at the secret of the lost kingdom and season 5 or 6, for gods sake! So he really wanted to know, was he a male fairy?

“He’s professor Palladium’s nephew,” Flora answered, “he did say his nephew would be joining Alfea and they look similar.” She accompanied Aisha to their seats in front of Eris, each glancing at the board before starting their own potion.

“And he’s a male fairy.” Aisha poured the purple coloured vial into her cauldron as she spoke, before pausing and taking notice of Bloom’s confused face. “Male fairies are rare because they can only be born when a fairy has a child with other beings like wizards. In this case,” She not so subtly gestured at Eris, who did her a favour and pretended that he didn’t notice. “He’s half fairy and half elf.”

Understanding bloomed on Bloom’s face, the look mirrored on Eris’. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his superior hearing skills, feeling impossibly happy that he’d gained new information. Information that he didn’t even to ask around and look like an idiot for! Happy with this he turned his attention to the front.

They were making some sort of potion, which wasn’t surprising considering that the class was called potionology, but that wasn’t the problem. Oh no. The problem was that Eris had never made a damn potion before in his life, like ever! He could feel the disappointment in the elf man’s...in his uncle’s gaze. Wouldn’t it be suspicious if the nephew of potionology professor couldn’t even get a simple brew right?

The pit of panic that he had fallen into kept getting deeper as he imagined all the disastrous consequences of this class, until a clear voice cut through his haze, effectively, bringing him back to the functioning world.

“Well done Eris!” He stared at the man as he congratulated him, “I knew you could do it.” There was a tinge of pride in his voice that made Eris feel bashful but mostly confused. Why was he so happy? Eris knew that he had never made a potion before in his life, and chemistry had never been his strongest science subject. So it was with pure awe that Eris stared down at his hands, feeling grateful as they’d just saved him from committing the biggest fuck up ever but also scared.

The actions, the movement that he’d done whilst stressed about the outcome was automatic. Instinctual almost and that terrified him because...because it meant that this body – _his body_ – must have had another consciousness before Eris took over. Did, did he kill the person, Palladium’s nephew? The one that used to inhabit the body before him? Oh my god! Was he a murderer?

His breath came out sharp and shallow, the possibility causing his heart to beat faster and louder. His hearing was completely obstructed by the rhythmic beating and he was sure, so fucking sure, that everyone else could hear it too. Forcing himself to calm down, he took a deep breath and grabbed at the cold counter of the table. When that didn’t work he forced himself to take another deep breath, attempting to lower himself onto his seat. He felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes moved to look at the man but his body flinched away.

Palladium’s lips were moving but Eris couldn’t hear what he was saying, everything silenced by the sound of rushing blood. He watched, as the man led his hand to his chest allowing Eris to feel the movement of breath and he closed his eyes attempting to mimic the movement. A deep and slow breath in through the nose and a slow breath out through the mouth. He repeated it focusing on syncing his breathing with his uncle’s.

Eventually, Eris found himself on a sofa in, what he assumed to be, Palladium’s office. The man was next to him, Eris’ hand still firmly on the others chest and he found himself fascinated by the rising and falling movement. Briefly, he registered that the other had said something and he looked up, blinking.

“Better?” Palladium repeated himself, and Eris nodded in answer.

“Thank you.” He found himself saying a few moments later. He hoped the sincerity he wanted to convey got through and, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” And he was. At the very least, he was feeling better than before.

“The lesson?” He felt embarrassed asking, how many people had seen him? How many were whispering about it right now, spreading the gossip to others?

“The lesson is over,” Palladium answered softly and to reassure him further he added, “and the girls won’t talk about it. If they do they’ll get detention and will have to write an essay about privacy potions and they’re importance.”

He nodded to show that he’s understood but there was still more he wanted to ask. Didn’t Palladium say he would fill him in on some information after potions, uh potionology? Well, it was after potionology and Eris was curious. It seemed that Palladium was a mind reader, as he gave Eris a knowing look.

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know in a while okay? You rest some more first.” With that he gestured to some snacks and water that had been laid out on the coffee table, waiting for Eris.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the literal trash-fire that I spent creating. For some reason i'm really invested in this so there will be more. watch out for that i guess.  
> Oh, also the little thing about male fairies is something i saw on winx club amino. I can't remember who it was but it was super interesting! so credit to them for that and my friend for the title of this story!  
> If there is any improvements that you think I could make, please don't be afraid to tell me. 
> 
> tw// character has a panic attack. I hope I didn't offend or upset anyone with my description or use.


End file.
